The one that wears my face
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: A new creature roams around beacon hills. And it looks just like Stiles, but how long before the pack notices it's not their friend? (my mum came up with the story idea so I'm running with it.)
1. Chapter 1

Scott's POV

"Stiles! There you are man, you can't go disappearing like that. There's a killer out there and we don't even know what it is yet. We were looking for ages I thought you'd died." Isaac and I had been trying to track the thing from where it attacked Kira three nights ago. Stiles of course insisted in coming along but had suddenly gone missing after an hour.

"I was just checking out some tracks I found but it turns out they were yours. We haven't gone very far have we?"

"Ugh no but that's because we can't find any scent but Kira's." He knew that though. He was the one complaining that my alpha wolfie nose was as good as his tonight.

"I didn't know you knew anything about tracking, Stiles." Isaac was right. Stiles was looking, around distracted.

"Oh you know me, Mr know it all. Hey why don't we just go home? I'm starving." Isaac looked at him annoyed.

"We still have to check the school you moron. Don't you pay attention to anything? Kira was taken from the school, knocked out, and woke up being dragged into the woods."

"Right then she managed to fight the thing off and ran." I nodded

"Right. So we need to check both places to try to pick up its scent or find anything that might help." I don't know why we had to explain this to him again, it was practically his idea.

"Dude have you been taking your Adderall?" Stiles without his Adderall was scatter-brained and forgetful. Like he couldn't keep a thought long enough in his head to remember it. It would explain his behavior tonight.

"Ugh, I don't know I think I forgot." He won't be much help then. Even now he was looking around, jumpy like a bird. He would probably just end up getting lost again.

"Okay I'll walk you back to your car. Isaac you stay here and see if you can find anything. I'll meet you at the school later." I turned to leave, holding onto Stiles arm as we walked, when he turned around suddenly startling me.

"Why don't we go out and do something fun?" And here is his impulsive behavior.

"It's too dangerous to go out right now, when we have no idea what's out there trying to grab people and I still have to help Isaac at the school."

"Laa-ame. We could go to the movies! Just us, wouldn't it be so nice! Besides what kind of monster is going to attack people in a movie theater?" He looked so excited it was a little hard to say no. But it was already 11:45 and a school night.

"Maybe some other time okay buddy? You need to get some sleep, we have class tomorrow remember?" he looked at me disappointed and we arrived at the jeep. "Well yeah okay, but sometime okay?"

"Sure Dude, Just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

_Earlier on that night._

Stiles POV

"So you're a shape-shifter? That would be awesome if you hadn't dragged me down into your creepy ass cave and then shifted into me." Talking to yourself is one thing but talking to another version of your self is something completely different.

Man this is weird. One minute, I was walking with Scott and Isaac trying to find something we knew nothing about, and the next, the thing was covering my mouth and dragging me down a hole where I assumed it lived given the make shift bed, chair and a few random possessions.

The weirdest this was it looked like Kira. Exactly like her, and then its gooey, disgusting skin fell off and it turned into me. Handsome devil that it is, turns out to be a chick. And she stole my clothes.

"I was trying to take your kitsune friend since I've never been one before, and I try to get girls as often as I can since being a boy is just so frustrating, but she was stronger than I expected." The thing looked angry at this and I wondered why she would still need Kira if she had already looked like her.

"Why would you need to keep her if you already had her form?" getting her-him-me? It. Yeah it, to talk was good. Classic villain mistake number one was admitting their plan to the hero. I'm the hero. I. AM. BATMAN. Sorry I think my Adderall's wearing off.

"Well I got the DNA I needed to take her form but it would be a bit obvious that I was shifter if there were two of the same person running around. I was going to try again tomorrow but then you walked into my backyard instead. So now I get you. What are you by the way? I want to know what I'm working with."

"You take on the power of the form you take?" that is seriously cool. You know if the thing wasn't evil.

"And any physical skill it possesses. Why else would I go after your pack? I know your all supernaturals. So what are you?"

"Oh well, ugh." Would it kill me if it knew I was human? Maybe I should just lie.

"You're human?"

Damn did I just say that all out loud?

"Yes. Do you have some sort of attention problem? I can feel it already. Well it hardly matters anyway you must have some skills of use to be running with wolves and still alive. Especially in this town." It turned to leave.

"Good luck trying to convince everyone it's me, they'll notice your scents different as soon as you go near them." It started laughing. Rude.

"That's why I'm wearing your clothes. Notice how your friends haven't found a scent yet? That's because I don't have one. Very useful for a creature like myself. All I need is to wear something of yours or be near you to pick up your scent and they will never know the difference."

"I don't know about that I'm a pretty unique guy, you sure you can pull it off?"

"Oh I'll manage, Stiles, don't you worry. This is going to be a lot of fun." Then looking and smelling exactly like me it walked out, leaving me tied to a chair in only boxers, in its cold dark underground cave. Scott had better know it's not me straight away or he's the worst friend ever. Stupid shape shifter.


	2. not a chapter sorry

p class="MsoNormal"AN: sorry this isnt a chapter cause I dont have any ideas for this fic anymore and i dont think anyone likes it anyway. If you really want this story to cintinue please tell me and maybe some ideas about what you want in it and i wll do my best. sorry thanks/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
